Unsettled
by Dbztron2
Summary: He just wants to be like his friends. Strong like the leader before him. He will not settle for anything less. Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesdays. My least favorite day of the week. At least on Monday I have an excuse for being tired and slow, because everyone is like that on a Monday. But by Tuesday I'm expected to have just as much energy as every other person in the halls of Odaiba elementary, and because I usually never do my early bird friends decide it's fun to tease me about any thing they can think of while I'm still half asleep.

This fine Tuesday morning is no different as far as the teasing goes, and the first bell hasn't even rung yet.

"Man if those bags under your eyes get any bigger you won't have to worry about if your pants have pockets to keep your things in or not, Daisuke." Takeru jokes to my left.

"My eyes aren't that bad." I say, yawning at the end.

Kari grins on my other side and I know she's thinking of something to tease me about. It's Tease Dai Tuesday after all, there's no way she'll be left out of the game even if it means I'll find something to tease her about this afternoon when she gets like this.

"I don't know Dai. Maybe those bags are why you can't seem to get a date." She says.

I have to bite my lip on this one, and suddenly I'm a little more awake.

Takeru glances at her and frowns. His teasing edge gone.

"No, he hasn't got a date because he still hasn't settled." He tells Kari seriously.

Settling. It's a soar spot for me since all my classmates and friends, including Cody who's two years younger than me, have already settled into their second gender and I still haven't. TK is an Alpha, so he knows I haven't settled because my scent is still "fresh". In other words, to Alphas and Omegas who have the ability to tell a persons second gender by scent, I have a scent, unlike a Beta, but it's also not strong enough to tell if it's an Alpha sent or an Omega. And until I settle, even I know I can't date because if I do try to date before settling, and then settle while I'm with someone, depending on what my second gender turns out to be we could decide we're not right for each other just because of my newly reveled gender and nothing else and both be hurt. Kari didn't know I hadn't settled yet because she's a Beta, she settled about a year ago so she has no scent and can't smell anyone else's second gender.

She looks like she's going to apologize, even as a Beta she knows talk of second genders and settling is touchy at our age since some people don't settle until as late as their early high school years, but I stop her.

"Look it's fine. You didn't know, and you were just teasing about something else anyway. Let's just forget about it alright?" I say.

She smiles and nods and then the bell rings. Everyone takes their seats as the teacher walks in.

Everyone pulls out notes and books, and the teacher begins talking about some math equation that we're probably going to have no use for in real life, but are required to learn anyway. I write down the equation itself and a couple side notes so it looks like a gave an attempt before allowing myself to zone out. If I miss anything big I'll get it from Kari or Takeru later, but right now my mind just keeps going back to the topic before class started.

I'm constantly questioning why everyone I know has settled except me. Takeru is an Alpha, Kari is a Beta, Ken is an Alpha, Cody settled as an Alpha last month, Yolei is a Beta, Tai and Yamato are both Alphas, Izzy is a Beta, and so on. Not only has everyone settled, but their all Alphas and Betas. Not that there's a problem with that, it's just since I haven't settled I still get called out as a child while the others, who have settled, can sometimes pass as adults and it bugs me a little.

If a ship goes down and they have to fill life boats they always tell you who gets on first. Beta women, Omegas, and unsettled children. And while I hope nothing like that ever happens, if it did it might mean I have to leave most my friends behind just because I'm unsettled. And where I hold the DigiEgg of Friendship, that thought hurts me deeply.

Now there is no doubt in my mind that when I finally do settle it will be as an Alpha since I'm the leader of the new Digidestined, but until I do settle it's still going to bug me that I'm not.

I could settle as a Beta though, that's a thought since most my family are Betas, and that's fine to, but I'm still pretty sure I'm going to be an Alpha like Tai.

I know I shouldn't be thinking to hard about this or get my hopes up, I know I can't chose what my second gender will be, but every time the topic comes up, even if only briefly and then it's dropped, I find myself thinking about it.

It's almost like being a little kid and wondering what you'll look like when you're full grown, or wondering what your family will look like when you're married with kids. Only when you're wondering what your second gender is your wondering who will give birth to the kids and if your going to have a husband or wife standing beside you. Because unless you settle as a Beta, the first gender you're born with doesn't mean squat.

I sigh internally as I reach that last thought, because while I high doubt it will happen, there is still a small chance I could settle as an Omega.

And if I did settle as an Omega that would mean that picture of my happy little future family would have me as the mother to the children and an Alpha husband next to me. And I know it would be a husband because Alpha Women are sterile and don't marry, not to mention extremely rare.

If I remember right from that health class everyone had to sit through last year, Betas are most common regardless of first gender, then Alpha males are second most common, then Omegas again as a regardless of first gender, and then Alpha females are least common.

So basically if a person is born with the first gender of female, it's pretty safe to say their probably going to be a Beta or Omega. But for someone like me, with male as the first gender, we have a higher chance of being Alpha or Beta, but are still just as likely as a girl to settle as Omega.

And it's extremely frustrating not having any clue.

If I settle as a Beta, then I lose any sort of scent I may have and won't be able to tell second genders apart as well anymore, but nothing really happens and life goes on as normal. That sounds like an alright option.

As an Alpha my scent will get stronger and I will be able to notice second genders easily, not to mention Omegas and even some Beta girls will be very attracted to me. This is an option I'm good with to.

But if I were to settle as an Omega it would be a real show. I would fall into my first heat, Alphas would be all over me wanting to protect me and such, I'd have to miss school for a week every other month for my heats, I'd be asked when I planned to find a mate and have children of my own. Hell no.

I will be an Alpha and if not a Beta. Omega can not be an option, even though I know it is.

The bell ringing to signal the end of our first class is what breaks me out of my thoughts. The teacher dismisses us and everyone packs up their stuff. I catch a glimpse of Takerus notes and see I didn't miss to much while I was spaced out. Good, I didn't really want to have to borrow any ones note anyway.

Once I have all my stuff I stand to follow my friends to the door. When I reach them, Takeru looks at me funny.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head, looks away, and frowns.

"Nothing." He mutters. "That lesson just fried my senses a little is all."

I laugh.

"Yeah, I zoned out half way through. Managed to get all the note down though."

Kari rolls her eyes.

"Of course you did, you write as fast as you can and then practice sleeping with your eyes open."

"It's called _day dreaming._ And I find it's very relaxing most the time."

She looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"And when it's not relaxing."

"Then it's just something to do to pass the time."

She laughs at that.

"Paying attention passes the time to."

"But not as fast."

"Time doesn't speed up or slow down."

Takeru snorts at that.

"Not true. I bet our teachers are related to some digimon. Time slows way down at school, almost like in the digital world." He says.

"But the digital world is never boring." I say.

"Now that-" Kari starts, but Takeru cuts her off, his teasing tone back half way.

"-We can all agree with."

* * *

 **Okay so my friend Foxy White Snow and I were PMing a while back and got on the topic of how there were no Digimon Omegaverse fanfictions. So we came up with this. We really hope you enjoy it and let us know in your review if you would like to see this continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one thing I know for sure, Alphas are strong. And another thing I know is that most sports teams are mostly made up of Alphas, with just a few Betas that are typically on the benches, and almost no Omegas. In elementary and middle school it's also typically common to find unsettleds like me, who are likely to become an Alpha or Beta one day.

On my soccer team though, I'm currently the only unsettled, and there are only two Betas. Everyone else is an Alpha. Lucky for me though, we're still in elementary school and I'm the best player do to how much more effort I put into practice than the rest of them, so I don't get picked on to much. Just the occasional teasing remark here and there when we're all joking around in the locker room anyway. And often times, when someone on another team gives me a hard time, my team defends me, so I'm willing to put up with their occasional teasing in exchange for their defense against other teams.

Today is a perfect example.

It's cold and cloudy. We just one a home game, but once we all calm down a little we can feel exactly how chilly it is.

I sneeze.

"Hey, hey. Looks like that teams got a virus goin' around." One of the other teams members jeers at me.

There are only three guys left on the field from the team we just beat, and all of them are Alphas.

"Stay away from him, we might catch it to." Says the second guy laughing.

"I don' know guys. Ya smell that? Awful strong of a scent for an unsettled." The third says.

"Not strong enough to be an Alpha though. He's probably settlin' as an Omega. Poor thing. Maybe I was wrong, he might not be sick, he's just nearing heat!" The first taunts.

My face turns red and I have to turn away from them. I don't want to start a fight and get kicked off the team or anything.

"Aww, what's wrong babe? Did we hurt your feelings?" The third guy calls.

"Maybe We should leave our numbers for 'em to make it better. Then when he settles as an Omega, he can call us for a good time!" The second one laughs.

They all start cracking up at that, and finally my team has had enough.

"Hey what's so funny?" Tohru asks as he walks past me. He's a big Alpha on my team, no one wants to get on his bad side.

"Nothing. We was just sayin' how interestin' it'd be if he settled as an Omega. I mean, you can clearly tell he's close to settlin' right? And he isn't gonna be no Beta with that strong a smell. I mean he could become an Alpha, but..." The second guy shrugs at the end.

"But what?" Tohru asks, narrowing his eyes.

"But... uh... Hey guys, I think it's about time to head home don't you? Looks like it might rain. Anyway, good game!" The first guy says and runs off with his buddies.

I look at Tohru.

"Thanks." I say simply.

He shrugs and walks toward the locker room.

"No problem. Those guys we're taking it a little to far, so I stepped in." He tells me.

I nod and follow him.

"Hey, Tohru? Can I ask you something?" I ask.

He glances at me and nods.

"It's about something those guys said. Is it true my scent is stronger? Like I might settle soon?" I ask.

He pauses for a moment as we enter the locker room and he lowers his voice a little.

"It is a little stronger. The rest of the team who can tell have been talking about it to. We know it's to strong for a Beta, but we still can't tell if it means you'll be an Alpha or Omega, so we've been trying not to say anything." He tells me.

"Really?" I ask, hopeful.

"Yeah. I'd say in the next couple weeks, maybe a month at the max, you'll be settled like the rest of us. And with the way you play soccer I think we'd all be a little shocked if you turned out to be an Omega. Not that it would be a bad thing if you settled that way, but we just find it unlikely." He says and smirks at me.

I frown at the smirk.

"What?"

He chuckles.

"I was just thinking. If you did settle as an Omega, you'd be a real cute one."

I roll my eyes. He just saved me from a possible fight, so I really can't say much about his playful teasing.

"Yeah, you would be kinda cute as an Omega!" Another Alpha team mate yells from across the locker room. "We don't got enough cute Omegas at our school anyway!"

The rest of the team laughs at that and I groan.

"And if I did settle as an Omega, what then?" I ask.

They all stop at that and seem to actually think about it.

"Well," Tohru starts. "We'd probably all be fighting over you. I mean a cute soccer playing newly settled Omega?" He looks around. "Right guys?"

Everyone laughs again.

"That's right!" a couple call back.

"And who says I would accept any offers?" I ask.

"Who says you wouldn't?" Someone shouts.

I shake my head and grab my stuff as the rest of them keep laughing about the idea I might become an Omega.

When I leave the room I laugh a little to at the thought of it.

Me an Omega. I'm the star player of the soccer team and leader of the Digidestined. There is no way that would ever happen...

* * *

 **Hey guys! What do you think of that? Did you enjoy it? What to you all think Daisuke will be? Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

Since practice I've been noticing the Alphas and Omegas at school and in public looking at me more and more. I even asked Takeru about it at one point and he said the same thing my soccer team did, my scent is getting stronger and more people are noticing.

I'm still unsettled, but I'm a little more okay with it now that I know I'm so close to settling. It's only a matter of time now until I'm like everyone else and won't be considered a child as much anymore. There have really only been two down sides to this whole thing that I can see.

One is I won't get half off kids meals anymore or half off movie tickets. It's not that big a deal though, so I think I'll get by just fine. It's the second thing that bugs me.

After class just a couple days after soccer practice, the school nurse and one of my teachers pulled me aside. The nurse was a little Omega women in her late twenties, and the teacher was an elderly Alpha male close to retirement. They told me that with me being so close to settling, and it's clear it won't be as a beta but we're still completely unsure if it will be as an Alpha or Omega, I should get my work for the next couple weeks from my teachers and stay home from school until I am settled. They said it would be safer that way incase I did settle as an Omega and fell into heat, and that all my teachers would understand if I stayed home at this point.

I was completely embarrassed.

If I stayed home until I was settled then wouldn't that be like setting myself up for failure? Wouldn't it mean I was giving into the fact that there was still a chance I could be an Omega?

I decided I wouldn't do it.

I know Takeru, Cody, Tai, and Ken didn't when they we're settling. Granted they all lucked out and settled during long weekends and summer or holiday breaks so there was no need to worry to much about school. But that doesn't change the fact that I still see no point in staying home when I'm sure I'll be an Alpha.

* * *

It's been about two weeks since I got the news I was in the process of settling. My scent keeps getting stronger, but it still isn't swaying one way or the other, and about a week ago I started getting stomach cramps and less hungry. I asked Ken if he had cramps and lack of hunger while he was settling, he told me no. He said that while it was something that could happen to anyone settling into a second gender, and he did know a couple Alphas at his school who had those symptoms, those were signs that were most common in people who might be an Omega. He told me the same thing the nurse and that older teacher told me, said I was so close anyway that a couple days off school just in case wouldn't hurt anything.

I still refused to stay home because of this. Ken said he knew some Alphas who were like this to, even if it's more common in Omegas I know for a fact it happens in Alphas to now.

My parents and sister think the same thing as I do. There is no point in staying home until I'm settled when we don't even know for sure what I'll be or exactly when I'll fully settle. I could end up missing weeks of school for nothing and there is no point in that. I'll just put up with the weird looks I get from the Alphas and Omegas at school.

Actually, I've already gotten use to all the weird looks and can easily ignore them now.

So I now find myself in Mrs. Fujiokas sixth period science class this fine Friday afternoon. Only two periods left in the day and no homework so far, I'd say things are going pretty well.

The teacher is talking about the big bang theory and the life time of our sun, and Takeru, who's sitting two seats to my left, keeps looking over to me and mouthing something. I can't tell what it is, so I do what I can to ignore him. It's taking next to all my energy to look like I'm paying attention today anyway, the cramps are really bad right now and I really just want to be left alone.

A little Omega girl in the very front of the class raises her hand, and when the teacher calls on her, she looks behind her before waving the teacher closer.

Mrs. Fujioka does so, knowing the girl is an Omega and assuming that she's having some problem. Mrs. Fujioka is a Beta, so she has to be told when there is a problem. Though, including Takeru and the girl who raised her hand, there are only four Alphas and two Omegas in this class of twenty, so there aren't that many problems involving second gender in this class.

The girl whispers something in the teachers ear and the teachers eyes go wide. Mrs. Fujioka looks back at me, whispers something back at the girl, who nods, and then walks back toward me.

Confused, I look around and notice all the Alpha and Omega students staring at me. I look at the approaching teacher and then to Takeru, who now look really worried. He mouths something new to me when he sees my confused look at the same time as a new wave of cramps hit, and this time I understand what he's trying to say.

"You just settled. You're in heat."

Between being so horrified by the fact I just settled as an Omega in the middle of class, and how bad my cramps are getting, I can't take it and puke on my desk before collapsing toward the side and out of my seat.

The teacher rushes forward to catch me.

"I want all my Alpha students to go wait in the hall please. Kyoya, please go get the nurse. Hana, Haruhi, do either one of you think you can help back here in anyway?" The teacher instructs everyone as calmly as she can.

The Alphas all go outside, all with their wrists pressed against their noses as they go to block out my scent, and I see Takeru look back at me worried just before he walks out himself. As he goes I notice his D-terminal in his hand and know he's going to tell the other Digidestined.

The teacher tells the remaining students to turn to whatever page in their workbooks as she and the two Omega girls she called over help me sit on the ground with my back against the wall.

One of the girls helping runs back to the lab area and grabs and few paper towels to wipe my face and shirt with.

"It's going to be alright. I know it's scary at first, and first heats are really tough, but things will get easier and you'll get use to it after a while. It's really not so bad being an Omega, I've been one for two years now." The girl next to me who had raised her hand whispers with a small smile. Hana, I think that's what the teacher called her.

I don't want anyone to see me or touch me or talk to me. I really wish I would have just stayed home like the nurse had told me.

I glance at the girl next to me and manage to find my voice somehow.

"Does it always hurt this bad?" I ask.

"No. Some heats are just worse than others. Sometimes the cramps are like they are for you now and sometimes there are almost no cramps at all. It's just unlucky your first heat turned out like this. But your next one will probably be better, and I'm sure now that your settled and know your an Omega you'll be more prepared next time." The girl with the paper towels says as she kneels on my other side.

I groan. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. I was sure I would be an Alpha, that's why I kept coming to school. It wasn't fair! I don't want to get use to this or for there to be a next time, because I shouldn't be an Omega in the first place!

Hana looks startled.

"We're going to need more towels if the nurse doesn't get here in the next few minutes." She tells the teachers.

The teacher raises here eyebrow.

"Why?"

I feel it the second after Mrs. Fujioka asks. Moisture leaking out of me, little by little. A natural lubricant produced by Omegas in heat. Hana was probably able to smell it before it started coming out of me, either that or she knew it was about to happen to me from experience with her own heats, or both.

"It's starting. Really starting." I moan. My whole body hurts, I'm completely embarrassed, and I have no clue what to do about it!

Mrs. Fujioka is startled by this and looks toward the door and then back at me.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see where the nurse is." She tells me and starts to run off, but the nurse runs in before she can.

"How bad is it?" She asks when she enters the room.

"It's already started and he said he's got really bad cramps." Hana says.

The nurse nods and kneels next to me.

"We're going to move you now, everything's going to be alright. Your parents have been called and are on their way." She tells me as she wraps this awful smelling blanket around me. "This is so we don't attract any Alpha on our way out. It'll cover up your scent for a while."

I just nod and let her do what she has to do. She tells the Omega girls that were helping to go back to their seats and tells Mrs. Fujioka that she needs help moving me to the wheelchair in the hall before she can go back to teaching class.

I hate that I more or less have to be carried, but I know my legs won't be able to support me, so I let them move me.

Once outside the room, the two women place me in a blue wheelchair, and as soon as I'm in the chair the nurse tells Mrs. Fujioka she can go back to teaching class and to call her Alpha students back in.

The walky-talky on the nurses belt buzzes and she picks it up to hear the person on the other end.

"Alright. I've got him, we'll be down as soon as we get to the elevator." She says into it and clips it back to her belt. "Your mother is here. I'm going to talk to her for a minute, then we're going to get you home, alright?"

I manage a nod. I want to cry, but I don't let myself, I'm to proud. I want to scream to, but I don't think I have the energy to do that and I don't want to interrupt anyone else's classes. This is just to messed up.

She wheels me to her office and tells me to wait there while she goes to the main office to meet with my mother.

When she's gone, and the door is shut, I let myself cry. I can't believe this, it's not fair.

I know I said I wanted to settle because my friends had, but not as an Omega, not going into heat in the middle of class. If I had known I would have been an Omega I would have preferred to stay unsettled.

But no, I had to settle eventually, and some cruel higher power decided to make me settle as an Omega for their own twisted amusement. And now that I'm an Omega I'll have to miss school every other month for my heats, miss soccer for them sometimes, I'll have Alphas asking me out and all in my business. And when I'm in high school or close to it I'll start being asked when I plan to find a mate and have children, if I plan on finishing school first or if I want to find an Alpha to take care of me while I drop out to have his children. The parents of some Alphas might even start offering my parents, and or me, money for my hand in marriage.

It's just so frustrating! Why couldn't I have settled as an Alpha, or even a Beta? All my friends settled like that, so why couldn't I?

Oh god... My friends.

Takeru was in the same class as me and has surely told everyone else with his D-terminal by now. And most of them are Alphas, so even in the digital world I'll have Alphas all over me.

The leader of the new Digidestined, an Omega. What a laugh.

The leader of the new Digidestined, needs protecting from every tiny little thing by his Alpha teammates...

I want to just scream and curse the world. I want to curl up in a ball somewhere no one can see me.

I want to be unsettled again.

That last want makes my whole train of thought come to a screeching stop. I wanted to be settled, now I want to go back to being unsettled? Do I really want that?

I don't even know what my friends really think yet. They could just treat me same as ever, not care I'm an Omega. Maybe the Alphas can will themselves not to let their nature take hold around me, like I plan to do around everyone.

I can still be strong, maybe. I just have to work harder than normal for it.

I might still be able to get people to look up to me and ask _me_ for protection.

Maybe not, but I still have to try. This is only the beginning after all.

I just have to make it through this first heat, come back with my head held high, and hope it's not going to be as bad as my original thoughts toward Omegan life were.

The nurse and my mother come in for me then and they help me out to my mothers car.

"The nurse told me that since it's your first heat it'll be shorter than others. So you'll probably be back in school by Tuesday or Wednesday, but she said we could call her or your doctor if we had any questions..." Mom tells me as we pull away from the school.

I nod and look out the window, pulling the blanket the nurse had put around me closer to myself. It still smells bad, but it feels nice being wrapped up like this. A short heat won't be so bad, no heat at all would be better, but I'll take what I can get for now.

I'll get use to this. Eventually.

Maybe...

* * *

 **Hey people! What did ya think of that? Now that I got this out of the way my chapters should start getting a little longer, actually this one is a little more than twice the length of the first two chapters. And now we know what Daisukes second gender is I can finally ask the big question... Who should he be paired with? Ken? Yamato? Takeru? Let me know which Alpha he should be with, or if you would prefer I left him single with hints of romance here and there. Reviews are wonderful!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first night of my heat had been pure hell. Everything hurt and everything below my shoulders burned. My bed sheets had to be changed every three hours or so due to the fluid coming out of me, and because of that I was also extremely thirsty for most of it. My body cramped up, and when it wasn't cramped it was aching for an Alpha to claim it. My vision was hazy for most of it, I could barely hear anything, and I'm embarrassed by the sounds I made the whole time.

My parents and sister took turns taking care of me. Helping me sit up so I could eat or drink, helping me out of bed so my sheets could be changed and then helping me back in, and doing everything else they could think of to try and make me more comfortable.

My sister only really helped with the feeding and drink part though, or changing out the laundry, because while I found having a blanket wrapped tightly around me was nice, clothes were uncomfortable. And I couldn't blame her for not wanting to chance seeing me naked since I only had a blanket and or sheet wrapped around me all the time, I didn't even want my mother or father to see me naked.

They knew when my heat was worst to. That's when I was the loudest, moaning in pain and discomfort. And they knew not to come into my room during those times unless I was out right screaming my head off, due to the first time I got loud and Mom came in to check on me not knowing what was wrong. Well she found out, and they never came in during the worst time again after that. But they were always sure to be in shortly after I started to calm down from it so they could get me water and or change my sheets again.

I couldn't imagine going through this entirely alone, and I know adult heats can be about a week long. I really hope my family still cares about me enough to care for me when I'm full grown if I don't have a mate. Because now I can see why some Omegas mate so young, especially if they don't have supportive families. It would be to hard to go through heat entirely alone, if someone tried that and had heats like mine for a full week, they would probably die or be really close to it.

Sometimes my parents, or my sister, would try to talk to me, but I could barely hear them, and I just couldn't find my voice most the time. The only noises that came out of me were pained whimpers and moans.

At some point I tried to check my D-terminal, I knew I had a lot of messages, but I could barely hold it up and my vision was to fuzzy to read it without enlarging the text to a ridiculous size. I ended up tossing it on my nightstand and deciding to read them later when I was roughly back to normal.

This went on until about Monday. I was still in heat, still uncomfortable, but at least I didn't feel like I was slowly dying and I didn't need my sheets changed as often. And for the first time since the day I settled I finally got more than a couple hours sleep.

When I woke up late in the afternoon I checked my D-terminal again, now that I could finally see straight.

I had over thirty messages. Most were from either Takeru, who was there when I settled, or from Ken. Then a had a few here and there from the other Digidestined, Kari, Tai, and Yamato were the second most common after Takeru and Kens messages. They were mostly asking if I was alright, asking if there was anything they could do to help, or congratulating me on finally settling. Some were updates on things at school or in the Digiworld, one said they saw Veemon and he missed me.

I debated messaging them back for a while, then decided I should since it had been days since I had been able to talk to any of them.

So I typed out and sent a message to everyone who had messaged me saying this:

 _Sorry to have worried you all. I'm alright, just a little uncomfortable by this point. I should be back at school in a couple days. Tell Veemon I miss him to, and that I'll see him as soon as my heat's over. I couldn't message you back until now because the first couple days of this had messed with my eye sight, so sorry again. See you all soon._

Once I sent the message I closed my D-terminal and was about to set it back on the night stand when is suddenly buzzed with a new message. Correction. It suddenly vibrated with messages.

Sighing I pull the D-terminal back toward myself and check the messages again. There's one from each of the members of my group, as well as messages from Tai, Yamato, Izzy, and Joe.

Joes was medical stuff and was the first one on the list. Izzy and Tai both just said they were glad I'm okay. Yamato told me to just keep hanging in there, and he was proud of me for making this far through all this. Kari said she was glad I'm alright, and that she could send me my school stuff later if I wanted it. Yolei and Codys were both similar to Tai and Izzys, except Codys message had some little thing in it about honor and his grandfather and such. Ken and Takeru, however, didn't seem to be convinced I was alright, and I had to wonder as I read theirs if they had thought I had died or something.

 _Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can do at all? I'm so glad to hear from you, I was really worried when the others told me what happened. -Ken_

 _You're sure you're okay? I really hope you are. I was worried after what I saw. If you need anything I'll be at your place in minutes, just message me. - Takeru_

I don't respond this time, I'll deal with them later in person.

After I put my D-terminal back, I decide to be brave and test the strength of my legs so I can use the restroom by myself. It hurts to stand, but my legs don't feel like they'll give out, so I keep going.

I make it to and from the restroom alright, and when I get back to my room my mother is waiting for me.

"Is your heat finally over?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"No, but almost. I've gotten through the worst of it for now, but I probably won't be able to go back to school for another day or two."

She nods, and as I get back in bed I notice something in her hands.

"What's that?"

She look at the item in her hands and back to me before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Since we found out you're an Omega, your father and I talked it over and we got something for you we think would be in your best interest to wear." She says and hands me a small white ring box.

I open it and see a thin silver purity ring, the kind that has something in it that's suppose to make an Omega's scent slightly less noticeable, thus making Alphas less likely to make sexual advances. From what I hear they don't work that well, and most Alphas want an Omega with one of these rings more than one without because it's suppose to be some kind of challenge for them.

"Mom, really?" I whine.

"Yes really! It'll ward off the Alphas until you're sure you're ready to get involved like that. And it'll give your father and I some peace of mind that you'll be safe, sexually at least." She says. "You don't have to wear it at home, just when you go out. I know most of your friends are Alphas, so always make sure you have it when you're out with them."

I groan and press my head further back into my pillows.

"I just have to wear it when I go out? And you'll leave me alone about it?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I say and place the ring on my nightstand. "But since I clearly can't go out right now, I'll leave it there."

My mother smiles and pats my leg in a gentle loving way.

"Thank you." She says before getting up and starting to walk out of my room. "Oh, uh, do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

She smiles again before finally leaving.

I close my eyes and wonder if it would be possible for me to just sleep through the rest of my heat.

I sigh, probably not, but it's worth a try.

And maybe if I'm lucky all my problems will go away while I'm asleep.

I chuckle dryly. I know that last thought won't happen, but it's a nice wish to think about as I slowly drift off to dream land...

* * *

 **Alright, new chapter! So what did you all think of this one? Did you like it? What was your favorite part?**

 **Also I have a poll up on my profile now for deciding who Daisukes Alpha will be. But if you prefer I would also love to hear your arguments on why I should choose which Alpha in your reviews/PMs. Why do you think I should pair Daisuke with Ken? Why should he be with Takeru? Why Yamato? How do you think your favorite pairings relationship might start? How do you think they might act around each other? Why would they be perfect together?**

 **Let me know everything you think about this stuff, it helps tons and I love hearing from my viewers! Reviews are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

My heat ends Wednesday morning, but I don't go back to school until Thursday out of paranoia that my body was playing some sick trick on me and it would start again or something. It didn't, thank god, so I got out of bed, dressed in my normal clothes plus that damn ring, and grabbed my book bag. I was totally prepared to face the day just as I always had before, except my mother insisted on driving me to school for at least my first day back. I agree, figuring it's not that big a deal, I was still pretty tired from my heat the past few days anyway, but just before we get to the school she starts talking.

"I don't want you walking by yourself to school anymore. I know you usually would meet your friends at the bus stop and walk together from there, but that's a little to far from home from me to be comfortable with anymore. If you want to walk to school, get one of your friends to meet you at our building, or I will take you myself. And if I can't do it then I'll make your sister walk with you." She tells me.

"But mom..."

"No buts. that's my new rule. I never liked you walking by yourself before anyway, and now you're an Omega it just makes me more uncomfortable if you walk alone. There are just to many strange Alphas out there that wouldn't hesitate to attack you if they caught your scent. So ask your friends if they will meet you at our building if you still want to walk to school." She tells me.

I groan. There is no arguing with her and I know it. So I nod, she looks pleased and drops it.

When we pull up to the school I grab my bag and get out.

"Bye mom." I say.

"Bye Daisuke! Have a good day, be safe!" She replies before I close the door and she drives off.

Sighing, I readjust the strap of my bag and walk into the school.

Mom driving me got me here way earlier then normal, so I'm not surprised when I see the only one in the classroom so far is the teacher, the old guy that was with the nurse before I settled telling me to stay home. He looks up when I walk in and waves me over.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"I heard about what happened on Friday. If any of those kids give you a hard time, let me know and I'll take care of it. And if you ever need to talk I'm here, not sure how much help I can be seeing as I'm an old Alpha, but I'm here just the same. You don't have to do any of the homework you missed in my class, it has all been waved, so don't stress about that. Alright?" He says.

I'm shocked, as well as glad by this news. It means I can at least relax in this class. I nod.

"Thank you sir." I say and suddenly feel bad, he's one of two of my teachers who I can't remember their names this far into the year, and I'm to embarrassed to ask for it.

With that he waves me back to my seat about the same time other students start to filter in. The only things that worries me still about this class is, one, Kari and Takeru are in it with me and will probably be all but hovering over me, and two, I'll be the only Omega in this class unless we get a new student.

The majority of the students in this class are Alphas. Twenty students, eleven Alphas, eight Betas, and me. The only good things going for me with those numbers is, Takeru is one of the Alphas and, hopefully, won't be to bad, and seven of the eight Betas are girls, and Beta girls tend to over romanticize the idea of male Omegas. So if it comes down to it, I should have them to back me up.

Kari walks in first and I don't see Takeru yet. She sees me to and walks back to where I am.

When she gets back to me, she places a copy of notes from ever class we have together in front of me, pats me on the back, and sits in her own seat next to me.

"Glad you're back." She says.

"Glad to be back." I say and internally sigh with relief Kari isn't making a big deal out of this.

"You alright, I mean you seem alright from what I can see, but I heard first heats in Omegas are brutal, and I heard about what happened when you settled." She says.

And there it is.

"I'm fine. First couple days were rough, I won't lie there, but it did get easier toward the end. Anyway, how is everyone else? How did our friends take it when the found out I'm Omega?"

Kari seems to think about this for a moment before responding.

"For the most part, shocked, then when that wore off they were relieved you settled, but worried because of how it happened. Cody was cute about it, said something about offering to walk you to school because it would be dishonorable not to at least offer to walk an Omega where they need to go. Ken was really worried, more so than even Takeru who was there, you should really call him, that's all I can say there. I think Izzy and Joe have some questions for you, sciencey type questions, you know how they are. Tai just wants to know if you plan to keep playing soccer, he'd understand either or didn't, he really didn't have much to say on the matter other than that. Mimi wishes you the best from where she is. Sora says to let you know if you need anything, even just to talk, her door is always open, but that goes for the rest of the girls to, even me. Yolei didn't seem to care to much, she was actually quieter than I've ever seen her. You'll see Takeru when he walks in any minute, so I don't think I need to say how he reacted. And uh... Oh Yamato said he wants to speak to you himself, he never really shows his emotions to well, but I'd say even without showing it and keeping his cool, he was about as worried as Ken and Takeru. I bet Yamato's going to offer for you to come listen to his band rehearse or something, or maybe he'll give you an offer similar to Codys and offer to walk you to school."

"That doesn't seem as bad as I was expecting. And actually, if Cody does actually offer to walk me to school from my building, I may have to say yes. My mom has a new rule, now she knows I'm an Omega, I can't walk to school anymore unless I have someone walking with me from my building. I can't just meet everyone part way like I use to."

Kari nods.

"That sucks, but it's probably for the best. There have been a lot of reports of Omegas being attacked recently, especially the ones who are newly settled and walk alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news. I guess there's this gang of new Alphas going around doing it, but they seem to leave Omegas alone who are walking with someone, or are mated."

I defiantly hadn't heard about this, and was suddenly glad my mom made that new rule about me have to walk with someone the whole way or be driven to school by her.

Kari looks like she's going to say something else, but then she sees something in the corner of her eye and grins.

Frowning I look to the front of the room. Takeru is standing there, and he's looking right at me, but he doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. I shake my head and wave for him to just come over and sit down already. He does so quickly, as if my permission was all he needed.

"Hey." He says. "How are you?"

"Better. How have you been?" I ask.

"Worried about you. Ken and my brother have been to, though my brother pretends like he doesn't care, I know he does care way more than normal. I ended up spending the whole weekend ranting and pacing at my brothers and wondering how you were because I saw you being wheeled out of the school in a wheelchair, and you threw up and fainted... I was really freaked out."

"Really? Sorry about that then. But I looked it up and I guess that all that stuff was normal for first heats. Even the fainting. And the vomiting and weak legs are common in most heats even after the first, though I doubt you'll ever see me like that again, or at least I hope you won't ever see me like that again."

"Yeah, I don't want to see that again. That was freaky and I was worried sick. You also need to talk to Ken and my brother both. Ken kept calling everyone after he found out to see if we had heard anything new, and well, my brother has just been a little off."

I nod.

"Alright. Are we still going to the Digiworld today like normal? I could at least talk to Ken then if we do."

"We are."

"Good. And I can see Veemon to!"

"Yeah, he was worried to."

"I know, I got a message about it on my D-terminal."

The bell rings and class starts before he can reply, but he still mouths a "Talk after class." to me, and I know even without that he has way more to say to me. Some he probably just doesn't know how to say, and some he probably just wants to be alone with me to say.

Class goes by quickly, and gym is next, which I'm worried about. The boys always play a sport of some sort while the girls dance or do gymnastics, male Omegas typically get to chose if they want to do what the other boys are doing or if they would be more comfortable with whatever the girls are doing. Or sometimes Omegas in general are told to, or are given the option to, sit out entirely.

Usually we do basketball or flag football on the boys side, or we run laps, none of which are things I really like. But I also don't want to get made fun of or anything by taking the girls side. And I know my soccer coach will be getting whatever scores I get in gym, so unless I'm told to sit out I don't want to pick that option either.

When the bell rings, Takeru picks up my stuff and refuses to let me carry it to my locker. He says I've been through enough these past few days and don't need to be carrying anything heavy. I'm embarrassed, but I let him do it because I don't feel like fighting with him over it. Kari thinks its funny, and the other Beta girls that are still in the room when Takeru takes my things do that fake swooning thing you might see girls do in the movies when something really romantic happens or a hot guy walks on screen.

I do what I can to ignore them and all the stares I keep getting from people as I rush Takeru out of the room and to my locker. I put it all away, grab my gym clothes, and turn toward the blond.

"Please, unless I ask or am extremely injured, don't do that again. People were staring." I tell him.

He laughs.

"Uh, news flash, people were staring because there's a cute new Omega, not because I carried your things. If you would have looked around you might have noticed most of the students in our last class kept looking back at you and weren't really paying attention to the lesson."

My face heats up a little. Was that true?

Takeru take my hand then and starts pulling me toward the gym.

"Come on, we don't want to be late. You need to get the key from the teacher for the Omega locker room, and I think the teacher wants to talk to you anyway."

Oh yeah. I forgot I would have to change in a new locker room now. There was a locker room for boys, girls, and Omega boys. Male Omegas were given a key to the Omega locker room so only they could get in, and incase something happened, like a heat was triggered or something, an Omega could lock themselves into the room until help came, thus protecting themselves from Alphas. And the reason the Omega locker room is called 'Omega boys' by some of us is that Omega girls still typically use the girls locker room even after settling because, regardless of second gender, girls can't get other girls pregnant so its okay, but Omega males could get pregnant from males of other second genders. So while female Omegas could use the Omega locker room, it's only enforced that the males use it.

When we get to the gym, Takeru leaves me with the teacher and goes into the boys locker room. The teacher hands me the key before he starts talking.

"For the first few days after a heat, and a couple days before, Omegas are to either sit out or only do basic stretches or minor dances with the girls. This is to prevent injury, as after a heat you're still recovering, and to prevent a heat from starting early due to too much physical stress on the body. Where you just got back from your first heat I want you to just sit out. The first three to five heats take the biggest toll on the body because they're the heats that do the most work to change your body in all the ways needed for adult life as an Omega. If you have any problems at all, any questions or anything, fell free to ask me."

I nod.

"Alright, thank you sir." I say and walk over to the bleachers to sit and watch everyone else. The teacher gives everyone their tasks before joining me himself on the bleachers.

The girls are dancing and the boys are playing basketball. Takerus team is wearing red team identifiers today over their gray gym uniforms. I alternate between watching the girls dance and boys play for the first few minutes, before deciding the game is more interesting to watch.

I find myself on the edge of my seat as I watch Takeru play. He's good, almost as good at this as Tai is at soccer. He shots the ball and makes a basket and I cheer, something I don't think I would have ever done before I settled, then again before I settled I had to play and I hate playing basketball, not to mention I was almost always on the opposite team as Takeru.

Takeru looks over at me when I cheer. He winks and gives me this smirk that looked good on him, but didn't really suit him. It makes the newly formed Omega in me want to roll over at his feet and be his, to kiss him, for him to be my Alpha. It makes every other part of me want to punch him for being more cocky looking than I thought he was capable of, want to kick him for messing with the Omega part of me. I don't do any of that, thank god, and instead sit back down and try to look as uninterested as possible. I even go back to watching the girls dance until the end of class so I don't make a fool of myself, or, even worse, Takeru dose something again that either messes with the Omega part of me or end up making me hurt him _for_ messing with the Omega part of me.

I wonder if it's normal for a new Omega to both want to kiss their friend and punch them just because of the way their friend looked at them. Maybe it has something to do with the fact Takeru's an Alpha, blaming second gender is so much easier than thinking of "what ifs" and "whys" and all the answers to my questions that make more questions than the answers can answer. So, for now, I blame the fact that I settled wrong. I was suppose to be an Alpha, I should be an Alpha, playing that stupid game I hate so much against Takeru and I shouldn't want to be his, or want to kiss him, I should either just want to be his friend or punch him. That's it.

And what's worse is that now I'm on that train of thought, I start thinking of all my Alpha friends in the same way. Well most of them.

Cody's to young for me, and I luckily find myself viewing him just as a friend still, maybe a brother at most.

I've known Tai to long, he is defiantly more of a brother to me.

But Takeru, well he clearly has a sport he's good at, he's smart and attractive, but he also gets me angry for no reason sometimes. I weigh the pros and cons of being with him, and I find that I could maybe be attracted to him. God I hope not, but it's still a possibility.

Takerus brother, Yamato, is a talented musician, smart, very attractive. He had the crest of friendship and I got the DigiEgg of friendship. I've also only met him a couple times and we had a bit of a rough start. But I also know I'm attracted to him somehow. Crap.

And then there's Ken. My best friend. My DNA digivolving partner. Very smart, very attractive, very talented all around. But while things are getting better for him, he's also still depressed about a lot of things. I find myself wondering, not for the first time, if I could help more with the depression, and now more so with my Omega to his Alpha, and I stop that train of thought there. He's my best friend, I really don't want to mess that up at all, I don't want to, nor do I need to be, attracted to him. I mean I am, most people are, but I can't be. Rock meet hard place.

I feel like my second gender is trying to kill me. Three people I should not be attracted to, and I'm attracted to all of them. I hate it so much. But they're all such perfect Alphas in their own ways, with just little flaws here and there that make all three even more appealing.

It's not fair. I know I said this Omega thing might not be so bad, but now that I realized how messed up my thoughts are now, now that I'm attracted to my friend, friends older brother, and best friend, I realize how crappy being an Omega is going to be.

I tell the gym teacher I want to go ask the nurse something, so he lets me go early. I go to my locker and get my things, but leave my D-terminal in my locker, deciding to head home early. I really need to get my head straight before anything else happens, and I need to do it alone, without other people messaging me and trying to talk to me and out right pestering me about stuff.

So I get to the nurse and say I feel sick, she says it's probably left over from my heat and lets me go home incase my heat just simmered down and wasn't over.

I knew it was over, and I hate lying. But I had to do it.

I tell her I'll be okay and I walk home, texting my mom when I get there and I tell her a friends older sibling gave me a ride.

When I get inside, the thoughts, the bad thoughts about my attraction toward my Alpha friends and being an Omega and this whole crappy situation come back. I go into my room, throw myself down on my bed, and sob into the pillows.

Like the weak little, over emotional, _Omega_ I am...

* * *

 **Okay so what did you all think of that? Right now it's a tie between Yamato and Ken being Daisukes Alpha. Unless I suddenly get a ton of people wanting Takeru as Daisukes Alpha, Takeru will probably just be another overly protective brother like Alpha character with minimal romantic interest in the beginning stages of this. Most stuff with Takeru in this, especially the minor attraction stuff, will most likely be awkward and or fluffy. So by this point the vote is going to be more do you want Ken or Yamato as Daisukes Alpha? Takeru is still an option, but it seems like more people are saying Ken and Yamato. So which of the two do you prefer? For what reasons would you want to see your choice as the main romantic Alpha? What do you think of all this? What was your favorite part of this? Favorite bit? I want to know everything you think of this, it helps. And as always thanks for reading and reviews are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

I know my attraction toward my friends is wrong, but the more I think about it the more justified and right it becomes. The three I'm attracted to are all very attractive and have talents, but also have some sort of noticeable flaw that makes them even more attractive one way or another because it makes them more human. I'm also a newly settled Omega who's still very new to my second gender, thus my second gender can and will get the better of me sometimes and, while I don't like it, I know it's going to happen and have to accept it.

When I get over myself after my little pity party I decide I should make sure my friends know I'm alright and get the house phone so I can call at least one of them at let them know to pass on the message that I'm fine. After a quick debate on who to call I decide on Kari since I know the Alphas will be so busy asking a million questions to be sure I'm alright I won't get a word in.

The phone rings twice before it's answered.

"Hello?" Tai answers.

Inwardly I groan. Taichi is like an older brother to me, between that and the fact he's an Alpha I know he's going to be asking more questions than I can answer.

"Hey Tai, it's Daisuke." I respond.

"Oh, hey Dai, how have you been? Is everything alright?" He asks in that annoying soft tone used on Alphas use on Omegas and adults use small children.

"I'm fine. Is Kari there?" I ask using all my will power not to snap at him for using that tone of voice on me.

"No, she and your group of digidestened are all in the digital world right now." He answers.

"Oh, alright. Could you do me a favor then? I left my D-terminal in my locker when I left school because I had some stuff to work out on my own at the time and didn't want to be bothered. Could you use yours to message the others and let them know that everything's fine, don't worry about me, and let them know I'll see them all at school tomorrow?" I request.

"Sure, no problem. Anything else you want me to put in the message?"

"Uh, let Cody know Kari told me about his offer at school and I accept if the offer is still there."

"What offer?"

"He offered to walk with me to school in the morning. Something about honor, but it works out for me because since I settled Mom doesn't want me walking by myself anywhere anymore."

"Oh alright. If you need me to walk with you anywhere I will too. I'm sure most of us would be willing to actually."

"Thanks. Actually, if you're available, would you mind coming to soccer practice with me after school tomorrow? I haven't seen the team since before I settled and I am a little worried about how they'll react."

"No problem. I don't have any plans after school tomorrow anyway, it'll give me something to do that actually means something instead of just lazing around at home... Anyway, do you want the message to just go to Kari and have her tell the others, or to everyone in your group?"

"Everyone if you can."

"Any specific way you want the message worded?"

"Nope. I'll leave that to you."

"Alright then. I'll send it here in a minute. Oh and I know you'll probably see Ken tomorrow after soccer in the digital world so if you call him that's up to you, but I think you should defiantly call Yamato since you probably won't be seeing him tomorrow. He won't admit it, but I know he's really worried about you, has been since we found out how you settled."

"Really?" I ask, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain, but he's just been a little off in a way that lets me know he's worried."

"Alright then, I'll give him a call later."

"Thanks. You might also want to call Joe. He just has some medical information he wants to give you that he says might help you. And I think he has some questions to where he's studying to become a doctor and you're the closest person to him that has recently settled as an Omega."

"Oh, uh, alright. I'll see if I have time to call him to after I'm done talking to Yamato later."

"Good. Well I sent your message, if they send something back that's real important before tomorrow I'll call back, but I got homework so I gotta go. If you need anything else at all just call or come over."

"Alright I understand. Thanks again for everything. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

We hang up and I sigh. That actually wasn't so bad.

I walk back into my room deciding I'll call Matt after dinner. Right now I just feel really drained and know I need a nap.

Tomorrow will be a long day, and I'll have to deal with two of my friends who I'm attracted to in person. I need all the extra rest I can get.

 **Alright, new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. I'm going to keep the poll open for at least one more chapter, but with the way it's looking right now I think we may already have a winner on who the Alpha will be (But because I don't want to mess with results I won't say who's winning right now.). Anyway, thanks for reading and remember, reviews are lovely. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
